In power distribution systems (e.g., switchgear and switchboard systems), moving the components as close together as possible minimizes the overall space envelope of the power distribution system and enables improved user accessibility. Such proximity of various buses, such as channel bus bars, to each other and to other devices can result in movement and bending of various components due to large electromagnetic forces present during high current events (e.g., short circuit events). If such movement and bending are sufficiently large, it is possible to have phase-to-phase contact and arcing between channel bus bars and other components within the power distribution systems. Movement and bending may also be caused by seismic events as well as during transportation and installation of the power distribution systems.
Bracing of channel bus bars may be used to help prevent such movement and bending. However, bracing takes up space within the power distribution systems and may limit the number of user controls, such as circuit breakers, that can fit within the power distribution system. Moreover, bracing may actually create magnetic loops within the power distribution system as well as make it difficult to meet industry standards for thru air and over surface distance requirements.
Thus, there is a need for bus brace assemblies that provide sufficient support to help withstand movement and bending within compact power distribution systems.